memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Nallin Oplate the Unconquerable
Nallin Oplate, known as Nallin the Unconquerable and called the Father of his People, was a heroic figure of Orion history and legend, who led them in their war of independence. On the 14th July 95 BCE (reference stardate -20/9507.14), at the 187th Rigel Conference, where the Nine Worlds Confederation had issued their Ultimatum of the Nine Worlds to restrict and prohibit Orion slave activities across all of space, a spontaneous Orion revolt cut off the Conference's links to the outside world and seized control. An uninvited Orion delegation arrived, led by the previously unknown Nallin Oplate, who presented a counter-ultimatum: a demand for the restoration of Orion rights and their peaceful independence - or face carnage and destruction of every one of the Nine Worlds. As the Conference was technically still in session, he granted their pleas for time to consider a reply. Anticipating that they would try to alert the Nine Worlds of the rebellion, he took a large contingent of Trade Hall rhadamanen and returned to Botchok (Rigel VIII), informing the Orion governments of the revolt. Within a month, the Orions had seized control of the planet from their alien overlords and imprisoned them, and they prepared for war. With diplomatic ability, Nallin bound the rival nations together and founded the Botchok Planetary Congress. Legend has it that he was the only one to send out the Recall of the Pirates, though in actuality he was not alone in this. When the Nine Worlds fleet arrived, the Orion pirate fleet met them in the Battle of Botchok. Nallin himself commanded an armed freighter, though he was not in command of the entire fleet. This narrow success began the Orion War, and true to Nallin's ultimatum, Orion slaves revolted across the Nine Worlds. The war lasted for 37 years and finally ended in a cease-fire, on February 13th, 56 BCE (stardate -20/5602.13). At this, Nallin issued his famous Declaration of Nallin, proclaiming that Botchok a free world, unbound by the Treaty of Kammzdast and beholden to no-one, that Orions everywhere were free citizens protected by the BPC, and that they wished only peace. Nallin was President of the BPC for a few more years, and later retired to a world at the edge of the Outer Dark, where he founded his own Colony, an ambition of his postponed by 40 years. There he lived out his days, not dying in space or in combat. Nallin became known as 'the Unconquerable' during the war, for he never lost a fight, though he'd only been in one. He was also called 'the Father of his People', and was the most revered figure in Orion history. The legend of Nallin survived unaltered through Orion history, though many families would claim an ancestor who adventured alongside him. These stories were manufactured or altered slightly from previous tales, or borrowed from earlier and extinct families. Dvoriv B'bargalah of Tellar compiled a history of these altered legends. ( ) Category:Orions